


The Tales of Mother Nature

by Puffgirl1952



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Fandom Fusion, Fantasy, Hope, Lemon, Magic, Out of Character, Sacrifice, War, romantic fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: What would happen if two worlds...two Realms were merged? How will this change the story?
Kudos: 2





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonsensewords85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/gifts).



> I do not own the characters of The Outpost (TV series) created by Jason Faller and Kynan Griffin, and Forgotten Realms designed by Ed Greenwood. I will be using Kacey Musgraves' version of All Is Found from Disney's Frozen 2.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE!!!  
> There will be scenes, mentions and attempts at rape; I would like to *apologize* beforehand for *any mental/emotional triggers* and hope to provide characters who will rise above in strength!

_Long ago two worlds...two Realms were merged and for centuries it was chaos; yet by a turn of a millennium the two merged Realms began to find a balance. The various Gods began watching over the Realms and the types of Magic began to spread, and become stronger._

_The various races, humans and non-human, began coexisting in a delicate balance. History was changed as what became known as the Great Cataclysm also became a mixture of history, myth and legend._

_No one knew how this phenomena came to be or why; yet every walk of life has it's own theories but no one agrees or disagrees on the subject. Yet everyone agrees it had happened for a reason and life goes on._

_The Wheel of Life continues to turn..._


	2. 0

Ever since the Great Cataclysm; the two Realms were bordered by mountains, oceans and deserts that connected them. Trades brought both Realms wealth, travels between held challenges that were worth both stories and rewards, and danger was worth every risk.

Different religions and types of Magic began to spread between the two Realms; Paladin, Druid, Cleric, Monk, Wizard, Bard...to name a few classes were highly respected and other classes were feared. Different languages were introduced and spoken; diversity was flourishing and life continues.

For a time there was peace and prosperity between the two Realms; but that all changed when the Prime Order came to Power backed by allies of chaotic evil nature with promises of free reign. The Dominion of the Prime Order was a militaristic political group ruled by The Three who are considered holy by their followers.

The Prime Order and their allies did a great purge of certain royal families of the two Realms, and, forcing Barons, Baronesses, Lords and Ladies to give up their titles and lands to becoming regional governors. Many refused and were slaughtered as examples to the new regime's Power; a dozen or so outposts were created between the two Realms' borders.

There once was a woman who was half-Yindrian and half-human; she was the last ever since her Yindrian Mother was slaughtered with her people upon the will of the Prime Order and aide of their allies. She inherited the Yindrian beauty; long flowing dark blue hair, gold eyes, flawless copper skin and gold point tip ears.

But when she was a child; her human Father cut off the gold points to make his daughter look human and protect her. Yet as she grew older; the woman developed the Yindrian Gifts of Sight and Prophecy, and she became known as the Oracle or Witch.

She traveled between the two Realms as a nomad, never stayed in one place for long and she always kept an eye out for danger. The Oracle, in her moment of loneliness, has taken lovers of both men and women; human and nonhuman, and she always drank a special tea to insure that she would not become pregnant.

Throughout her travels as the years passed; the Oracle knew dark times had fallen ever since the Prime Order and their allies had taken control of Realm, and certain lands of the other Realm. The death of the royal families and a few nobles, and the genocide of the Yindrian race was just the beginning.

The Oracle knew of the Blackblood Prophecy but she also had a vision of a new prophecy that could change everything. She recorded this new Prophecy and entrusted the scroll to a friend; yet despite how careful she hid her-self it didn't last long.

The Prime Order was alerted that a Yindrian Witch had survived; an Inquisitor and a platoon of soldiers loyal to the Three was quickly dispatched to take care of it. The Oracle was resting in a small town when the invasion happened at dawn; it wasn't long until she was caught, put in chains and sentenced to death.

The entire village was also punished for harboring a Yindrian Witch; even a half-Yindrian was considered dangerous by the Prime Order. It was chaos as the people suffered at the hands of the soldiers; there was looting of anything valuable, homes and businesses were desecrated, some of the children and youths were even taken into force slavery to be sold.

The soldiers of the Prime Order even took liberties to break the Oracle; each man took turns violating the woman, degraded and humiliated her in ways. But the Oracle never broke, never fought back or even made a sound whenever one of the men came to take his pleasure on her body; she hid her-self in visions of what maybes whenever the forceful rutting happened.

At dawn of the execution; the Oracle's hair was cut and the rest was crudely shaved that left cuts bleeding on her scalp. She was then dressed in a rough sack and paraded through the streets as the soldiers jeered, and the townspeople watched in silent horror.

At the center of town was built a small wooden platform with a wooden stake at its heart; the Oracle refused to fight or make a sound as she was dragged onto the platform and bound to the stake. Oil was poured over her until her whole body was covered, kindling was stacked around her and more oil was poured on the wood.

"In the name of the Prime Order and by the will of The Holy Three; this Yindrian Witch has been sentenced to death by burning," declared the Inquisitor in pompous arrogance. "The Witch is allowed final words for her soul's redemption!"

Her eyes suddenly went white as she spoke...

" _She comes...born beneath the Full Moon of Midsummer as the new day strikes midnight. Silver blood runs in her veins; fathered by a Blackblood and born of a mortal mother, the Realms welcomes her as she is nature personified._

_The Gods favor her; Mother Nature and the lands are one, the true ruler walks the two Realms. She is the Daughter, Mother, Warrior and Healer; Hope is born and the lands will thrive by her hand._

_When the moon is aflame a Blackblood will summon the slayers of men to conquer and purge the oppressors of old. Yet it's Mother Nature with her silver blood who will heal all, unify and bring peace to the Realms!_ "

Once the Oracle had spoken the Prophecy; the young Inquisitor took a flaming torch from a soldier and tossed it onto the woman, and she was soon set ablaze along with the kindling. She gave a high pitched scream as the flames engulfed her and it burned for a whole day until nothing but ashes were left.

The whole town was soon put to the sword, burned to ashes and salted; the Prime Order was making sure that no one will know. The Inquisitor returned to the Capitol and made his report to The Three, and manages to repeat the new Prophecy to them.

"This new Prophecy changes things;" said One in thought after killing the man by overloading him with pain, "the birth of Mother Nature is something that we did not plan for!"

"Then we use the new Prophecy to our advantage and twist it to our version;" adds Three tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. "Mother Nature is the key and her silver blood will birth a new race shaped in our image!"

"Agreed; this new Prophecy can be of use to us and our allies," concludes Two in agreement.

The Gods and Spirits who watch over the two Realms had a laugh at the sudden twist that had been thrown, and prepared to enjoy the unfolding show!


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nameless Blackblood man attacks and murders a family; only the eldest daughter survives and finds her-self subjected to the murderer's whims...

She laid on the ground in a daze, her dress was torn to rags and before her were the bodies of her family. While on top of her was a man bearing a tattoo on his cheek; he had attacked and killed her family while she was out gathering firewood.

Cora was sixteen and considered a woman grown; she had an armful of kindling and was singing on her way back home. But by the time she reached home she found her Father, Mother, little brother, newborn sister and Grandparents dead; she dropped the sticks in shock.

The bodies were laid outside the home built by her Grandparents and added on by her parents; the adults' throats were slit while the children were stabbed. She silently wept as Cora covered the bodies of her parents and Grandparents, and, she tenderly wrapped the bodies of her brother and baby sister; even sang to them when she finished.

It wasn't long until Cora became aware of a presence and turned to see a man coming out of her home, munching on a loaf of of bread, he was dressed all in black and carried weapons. It was the black tips of his ears that told her he was a Blackblood and she knew that _he_ was the one who killed her family.

Cora and her family had good relationships with Blackblood villages in trade; but this Blackblood man was different and felt dangerous. Yet he was also familiar as she realized that he was the same man she came upon a month ago.

She had just harvested the last of the wild strawberries for the season before the cold winds could get them; Cora was pulling the wagon home to make preserves with her Mother and Grandmother. She came upon the Blackblood man unconscious and injured from a fight that he somehow survived to escape before subcoming to his wounds.

Her family follow the Ways of Nature and honored the various Gods of Nature; since then their farm was always bountiful in the harvest time and full of life. They were also blessed with powerful Gifts from Nature; abilities over the elements, shape-shifting into any animal, fertility, etc.

Cora wasted no time in helping the injured Blackblood man; she unclothed him, cleaned and healed his wounds, and redressed him after quickly washing his clothes. She nursed him until he was strong enough to move on his own and left without a word of thanks, and that was the last time she saw him.

Yet that all changed after Cora's family was murdered outright and she was spared from joining them as she faced the murderer. The look in his eyes told her that he too remembered her and Cora felt the man's gaze take stock of her person with a slight tilt of his head.

Winter had started and before Cora could react; her family's murderer was in front of her and a well placed strike knocked her out. Cora soon found her-self serving the Blackblood man as a slave in her own home; he kept the house locked against the winter cold.

Cora cooked and served the meals, she kept everything clean and mourned her family. It was during one of the coldest nights that the Blackblood man took something from her.

After meals and everything cleaned; Cora was ordered to sing for her captor before bed. But this night was different and she was taken by surprise when the man pulled her onto his lap.

She sat frozen with her back against his front; yet when Cora took notice as he started to unlacing her bodice at the front, she moved fast in escaping his hold. Yet there was nowhere else to run so she went into her fight instinct and turned her-self into a snarling wolf, slightly bigger than normal wolves.

This made the Blackblood man pause only for a moment before he smiled predatory and beckoned her. Cora in wolf form lunged at the man who killed her family and aimed to rip his throat out.

But he quickly dodged her attack and punched her in the side of her ribs; she felt five ribs break and the pain forced her to return to human form. Cora hit the floor in a way that almost dislocated her shoulder and the pain of her broken ribs kept her dazed; until the wicked man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into her Grandparents' master bedroom.

Cora could only whimper in pain as she was tossed onto the bed and the Blackblood man's weight pinned her but also made the ribs hurt more. She heard her dress being torn and eager fingers followed by lips were touching what flesh was exposed; until she felt searing pain from her womanly place as her maidenhead was taken.

She wanted to struggle but the pain of her broken ribs kept her still along with her wrists were tightly held in strong grips by her head and the breath of the Blackblood man warmed her neck. She was aware of the fleshy spear piercing her cunt but Cora couldn't do anything but lay beneath the man who was keeping a pace.

It was an hour pass when she felt him spill his seed inside her and heard him sigh before removing him-self from her. Cora laid still for a moment as the man settled next to her and fell asleep before she moved.

Cora healed her ribs and washed her-self before heading to bed, and for the rest of winter it was the same; Cora's body even betrayed her as she began to enjoy the roughness of her captor to her horror. The Blackblood man dragged her to his bed and forced Cora to learn to be submissive to his pleasures, and in turn; he pleasured her until he spilled his seed into her womb.

Yet spring started to bud and the man dragged Cora out of the house; she still wore the rags as she was flung to the slush muddy ground, she didn't dare change her clothes out of fear that they too would be torn. The bodies of her family were still left where they laid and for a moment Cora thought she was going to be killed but it wasn't meant to be.

Until her captor ravished her one more time and when she felt him spill his seed once more within her; Cora closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow. But it never came as she felt him caress her cheek before wrapping his hand around her throat for a moment...he was soon gone when she opened her eyes and realized that she was once again spared.


End file.
